


Art for Joyous Gard

by lferion



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anglo-Saxon, Cover Art, Gen, History Big Bang, Icons, Line Art, Pen and Ink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art and two icons for Joyous Gard, by Tegels</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Joyous Gard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tegels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tegels/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Joyous Gard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/270777) by [Tegels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tegels/pseuds/Tegels). 



[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/lferion/pic/0002q6p4/)

Cover for Joyous Gard, pen and ink on paper, scanned and cleaned up for digital presentation. 

Wlenca Illustration  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/lferion/pic/0002tf69/)

Pen and Ink on paper. (this is the unadjusted scan, to be replaced by the cleaned up version when I can retrieve it from the currently inaccessible hard-drive)

Icons

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/lferion/pic/0002rsh9/)

Icon with text 

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/lferion/pic/0002sk0f/)

Icon without text

Sources used:

British Forts in the Age of Arthur (Fortress #50), by Angus Konstam, illustrated by Peter Dennis, Osprey Publishing, 2008.  
Anglo-Saxon Thegn 449 - 1066AD (Warrior #5), Mark Harrison, illustrated by Gerry Embleton, Osprey Publishing, 1993.  
Pictish Warrior AD 297 - 841 (Warrior #50), Paul Wagner, illustrated by Wayne Reynolds, Osprey Publishing, 2002.  
The Vale of York Hoard, Gareth Williams and Barry Ager, British Museum Press, 2010.  
Dress in Anglo-Saxon England, Gale R. Owen-Crocker, Boydell Press, 1986, 2004.  
Cloth and Clothing in Early Anglo-Saxon England AD 450 - 700, Penelope Walton Rogers, Council for British Archeology, 2007.


End file.
